epicwarsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kholai
well what was mainly asking is should i get like all Items M+ rings for a higher chance or just what ever... There's an item drop chance cap that is gone into on Game Mechanics. Fully Mastered, you can have a 12% maximum drop rate with 4 Item+ (M) items, or 2 Item+ (L) items. - Well if the strategy does not work, why should it be up to misguide people? The white tiger strategy for 5-4 doesn't even work because omni knight's special attacks do so much damage, and it's unrealistic to kill him before he summons any units. Using special attacks will only kill white tigers and give him more monster mana, rendering strategy 1 useless. With high attack, it's actually incredibly easy to beat him before he spawns anything, and White Tigers most certainly should be kickstarting that amount early on, whilst raged Goblins are there to finish the job - he cannot kill all twenty goblins if they're spawned quickly enough, or those that follow them, and he certainly doesn't get more Summoning Mana if he kills your Tigers. Whilst providing alternative strategies is great, remember that not everyone is the same level as you, or has the same stats. If it fails for you, it's because you don't have the stats to be able to beat it using that strategy. This doesn't mean you should remove it - the wiki isn't just for low level players. I'm glad you know that not everyone is the same level as you. Not everyone can execute a strategy that requires high stats, and to someone like you, not all strategies are as efficient as strategies that require high stats. Just keep that in mind. I won't remove elite strategies anymore. If a strategy doesn't work, I think it's safe to assume it's not for my level. The prices are not correct as the last update. how did you made sir kholi Hamowd 200 18:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sir Kholai was made by the Artlogic Team to the general design I provided (aged by around five decades by the end of the process). This cameo was my reward for my efforts on the wiki, game guides, and other miscellaneous tasks. Traffic growth Hi Kholai. I'm Joe at Wikia. I noticed that last week the wiki had a traffic increase (page views) of 140%, so congrats on that! Because of this traffic growth, I wanted to offer my help to improve the wiki's appearance as a way of attracting even more visitors and hopefully turning some of those visitors into editors. I made a possible new logo and background for the wiki. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. If you like them both and want to use them, just say the word, and I'll upload them to the wiki. Of course, if you want me to make any changes to either of them, let me know. Also if you want, I would be happy to help give the wiki's main page a custom look. If you're interested, just say so when you leave me a message on my talk page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you like the logo and background. I also updated the main page to give it a new look using icons instead of text links only. If there's anything else you want to be featured on the main page, let me know and I'll help get it done. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks awesome, thanks! :::Kholai 19:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Items Table Yeah hey, only making the items table then I'm off. If you're a main editor you should make a template/reference page that allows you to store all the info on it in table format and backlink to it from other pages. It makes updating and making new pages so much easier. I will make available the items table for you in raw format once i'm done. In about 30 minutes or so. Peace out. Find me on Kong - Nick: Tazz. Tazzmo 04:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd add images too but your images are horribly named, maybe that could use with some work too? Tazzmo 04:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Finished. Longer than expected. Link to raw data is on the page. Laterz Kholai. Thanks for saying hi. Tazzmo 06:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, why are some pages, like white tiger os fire dragon, locked ? Because of the copyrights or sth, or them bearing common names? I wanted to add an in-game look but, alas i couldnt. Ivan The Terrible 04:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) There were a few teething problems with well-meaning anonymous users who edited inaccurate information onto a few pages, hence them being protected against new or unregistered users. This should resolve itself for you naturally, but I've unlocked both for the time being, if there are any other pages you'd like access to but can't, let me know. Kholai 00:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Im done with them.U can close them back I'm done with most of them. I've done all the gold units except mermaids .And Many crystall ones, those of enemy's that i could catch on camera. But some of them are still missing. Somebody needs to fill in the gaps. :) Ivan The Terrible 06:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Finished all the playable heroes tho. Tere's a category "Boss Heroes" It consists of Phantom Beast lord only. it should either be filled or deleted, i think. Also categorising by type of attack wold me nice.(Ranged/Melee/Magic) It could go along with Titan Units category. Should I start on that? :)) Ivan The Terrible 08:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, go for it. Kholai 09:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I edit alot of things. Kholai Hi, Kholai. I made an edit to the 8-6 page, but then thought that I shouldn't since it is really your work. I added my tactic to the comments section instead. I'll leave it up to you whether it is worthy or not; if it is, you can add it to the page itself. AJ66 Tactics going in the tactics section is fine; they're supposed to be community contributions. Kholai 10:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Done AJ66 10:05, September 11, 2012 (UTC) This mess about Different Armors being Arm'OU'rs in one place (in game included) , and Arm'O'rs' '''in onother is not good. The whole American/British way is confusing. Do you happen to know if this is being fixed in the next update? If no, where would be the best place to write them about it? Ivan The Terrible 11:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I've not heard anything concerning these corrections, no. Artlogic can be contacted fairly easily through their Kongregate account or their Facebook page, I'm fairly sure they check both. I tend to stick to the British spelling across the wiki as a universal standard for all things, be they using S in place or Z, or replacing the wayward Us, mainly since I was the one who had to write it out. Kholai 12:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) How long will farming 40 mill gold take if i get 15k per battle '(Binkythecoll (talk) 01:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC)) ''' Hello, Kholai. Just posting this as a courtesy to let you know that I have deleted all my contributions and will no longer be contributing to this Wiki. This is a direct result of censorship by FenixNova and flames from he and his gang. He believes himself to be the sole arbiter of "good strategy" in this Wiki and that it is up to his self-righteous self to allow what is posted and deleting all that offends his sensibilities. I am sure that you will understand that all contributions to this Wiki is on a voluntary basis and to have someone censor your contributions because he happens not to agree with them is not a good feeling. I neither need that feeling nor do I need the flames. Therefore, I withdraw from this project. AJ66 (talk) 09:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Haven't seen any messages from him, however preventing or removing other strategies are not permitted, nor is censorship. Point me to any infractions of this nature in future and I'll be happy to remove them. Kholai (talk) 09:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Kholai. He deleted my contribution to 9-5 and added his own. You can talk to him direct if you get on the Kongregate EWS chat room 1. I don't think he will deny it, given how proud of it he was. AJ66 (talk) 09:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i stumbled upon this page http://epicwarsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arena I think its useles, and bad, and therefore should be deleted, not to confuse users searching for arena.Arena is not even a category. But its locked. Also, am i right to put the advanced + versions of units on the same page with normal one?or should it be under own page? here's an example http://epicwarsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Assassin Ivan The Terrible (talk) 15:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) who did this Power go golbin look this is rediclous look Binkythecoll (talk) 20:19, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I add a new strategy in 5-5? Knock yourself out. Kholai (talk) 14:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Yo, just wanted to say thanks for your offer of assistance. I appreciate it, bud. Happen to have a better strategy than Ninja rush to farm Pegasus Wings? I haven't gotten any by the time I mastered it, and I'm looking for a slightly faster way to farm... currently finish at about 9:15 on the clock. Any thoughts? Fatmankev (talk) 17:16, November 16, 2012 (UTC)KMilz I have a question to ask. With the "Collector" achievements, by "units" does it mean just the units you can summon or does it include the heroes as well? sorry, i forgot to sign. KingdomRushMaster (talk) 16:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Another question: What is the easiest way to get crystals apart from buying them, cause i havent got chrome. (I need crystals to get gaea bolgas so i can make a gungnir) KingdomRushMaster (talk) 17:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : Units for the Collector Achievements include heroes. The easiest way to pick up crystals is generally by completing achievements. ~~ Dead link Been watching the progress of this Wiki. It appears that it's been active once again. The Main Page has the dead link redirected to the Kongregate homepage. Do you have a working link to a/the revived version of the game? Would like to see the game once again! Thanks, Carltonus (talk) 21:32, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Fixed. ~ Kholai Can you delete an anonymous comment i made on the Omni Knight page? im not comfortable with having my ip visible to everyone.